More Selfish Than Before
by TheMaskedQuill
Summary: Callie's on the run, with her family and the police not far behind. However, one question is on her mind: Was her decision to leave more selfish than had she stayed?


**I'm not sure where this story is going, so you guys should let me know what you want to happen. Also, I feel like this chapter was a bit long-winded, so if you want me to hold back on the irrelevant details like what she had for lunch etc (or if you like them) you should let me know! Read and review, please and thanks. Enjoy! **

They had been driving for forty minutes, most of the time spent in an uncomfortable silence which was only broken occasionally by Wyatt trying to lighten the mood. "I heard that there's meant to be a thunder storm on Tuesday" he tried again. Callie was sitting in the passenger seat with face turned away from him, looking out of the window (so he couldn't see the tears running down her cheeks). She didn't reply, so he assumed she was so caught up in her own thoughts that she hadn't heard him, but the truth was she didn't reply so he wouldn't hear her voice cracking.

Wyatt, still in the dark about what was really going on, was getting more and more frustrated with her. _She's just using me again, and she won't even tell me why, _He thought to himself. He knew that he probably wouldn't be angry if she'd just tell him what was going on, but he also knew that that was selfish of him, _she doesn't have to tell me anything. _That didn't stop him being frustrated though, and the more annoyed he got, the faster he drove. The low rumble the car made when they started their journey had been getting louder the faster he drove, but they both just ignored it, until the car juddered to a stop.

"What the…?" Wyatt muttered. He tried to start the engine again but it just spluttered and died again. "Crap."

Callie pretended she was resting her head on her hand so she could wipe the tears from her cheeks without him noticing. She wasn't fooling anyone, though – her puffy eyes gave her away. "What's wrong?" She asked eventually.

"We broke down." Said Wyatt, his words were slow and controlled, as he held back everything he really wanted to say.

"Great." Callie sighed.

"I'll have to call my aunt, she's a mechanic." He said, already taking his phone out of his pocket and dialling.

"Your Aunt who used to work with Stef?" Callie asked, finally turning around, alarmed. Wyatt nodded, holding the phone to his ear. Callie immediately picked up her bag and opened the door.

"Callie, what are you doing? Don't be stupid, the next train station is an…"

"Don't tell them I was here." She cut him off as she hopped out of the car. Just as Wyatt's Aunt answered, Callie disappeared over the top of the hill.

~.o.~

By the time she finally reached the train station her stomach was growling, she hadn't eaten anything yet and it was almost three! There was a little café that served hot food but she decided it was too risky to stop and eat yet, she should get farther away from home first – the first place they would check was the train and bus stations.

She decided she would just get a sandwich to take on the train with her. She picked up a ham and cheese one before she remembered her promise to Jude. _I won't be selfish anymore. _She put it down and picked up a salad sandwich.

After she paid for her sandwich and a can of coke she checked the timetable. The next train went back in the direction she had just came, the next two went to Indiana and they could probably find her there through Wyatt, so she decided to get the one after. It went farther than she'd wanted to go but she decided that didn't really matter. The only reason she had for wanting to stay close was the hope that maybe they'd find her and talk some sense into her, but she didn't _really_ want that.

~.o.~

An hour later she was still sitting in the train station, waiting for her train. She tried to save her sandwich until she was really hungry because she knew her money would run out soon, but her stomach had protested this loudly, so she'd eaten half of it already. She ripped off another bite and put it in her mouth, then, seeing how little she had left, she put the rest of it in her bag to stop the temptation. She zipped up her bag, which sat between her feet, and as straightened up again, she caught sight of them. Lena, Brandon and another uniformed police officer.

_Shit._


End file.
